In the End
by forkandspoon
Summary: A mysterious death. A boy with strange powers. A new teacher, barely older than the students. A creature so deadly that Judai Academy is no longer safe. And this is only the beginning. Sai Fujisawa's life is going to get complicated. MY OWN STORY.


**In the End**

**Chapter 1:The Beginning**

**I'm not putting a disclaimer on this because the story and the characters do belong to me. This is a slight taste of what's to come. I would really like to know what people think.**

**

* * *

**An ambulance was parked outside of Judai Academy's front gates. The terrace, which was usually disserted at this hour, was filled with students and teachers alike. Fearful whispers filled the air as students discussed the tragedy that had just come to pass.

"A teachers dead?"

"I heard he was attacked."

"Attacked? By what?"

This question hung in the air as a stretcher was brought out of the school's main building. The victim lying upon it was hidden from view by a blanket. But as the stretcher made its way through the crowd, one of the paramedics bumped into a student. A limb slipped from the stretcher and poked out of the blanket. There were several shrieks and gasps as the deformed and mutilated hand was exposed.

"I heard he was attacked by an animal. It must be true."

Sai Fujisawa was watching this scene unfold from the back of the crowd. His mismatched eyes were wide with shock and fear. Further behind him a man dressed in strange clothes was standing at the front gates. The stranger smiled knowingly and turned around.

"That wasn't done by an animal," he said as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Sai walked into class and sat down at his desk. He yawned – he hadn't gotten much sleep because of last nights events. He ran his hand through his short, light brown hair and attempted to stifle another yawn.

"Hey there freak show," a voice said. Sai's eyes snapped open in time to see his school supplies knocked to the ground. He glared up at the boy standing in front of him.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Matsuda?" he asked.

Matsuda's mouth curved into a sneer.

"Think you're better than us, twerp?" he asked, gripping Sai's arm painfully hard, "We should be the ones looking down on you." Sai winced.

"Let go of me!" he said as he fought against the larger boy's grip.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What can you do to me? Scare me with some of your religious cult hoodoo?"

Anger welled up inside of Sai. Why did everyone have to be like this? He glared hatefully up at Matsuda, whose eyes suddenly widened in fear.

"I thought I told you to," Sai began as Matsuda's fingers began to pull away from Sai's arm and bent the wrong way, "Let me go."

The other boy seemed frozen in fear. Beads of sweat were trailing down his face.

"Y-you freak! What're you doing to me?" he asked through teeth clenched in pain.

Sai looked like he was beginning to enjoy the boy's pain as his eyes flashed red for a moment. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, snapping him out of the trance-like state he had been in.

"I think that will do," a male voice said into his ear. Sai looked around him in surprise.

[What was I about to do?] He looked from the stranger standing at his side to Matsuda, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked acidly. Matsuda stumbled backwards into a desk.

"S-stay the hell away from me, you freak!" he cried and ran from the room.

"I don't exactly understand what happened, but a least he's gone," Sai mumbled, then glanced over at the blond-haired stranger standing beside him, "Who are you, anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he answered as he walked towards the front of the class. Sai stared at him for a minute, then sighed and began picking up his stuff.

[I always get picked on because of the markings on my body…even I don't know how I got them. Besides, how does a few strange tattoos make you out of the ordinary? I don't understand the world sometimes…can't they see I'm normal?]

The blond man was standing at the front of the class, watching Sai as the bell rang.

"Everyone to their seats," he said. One of the students eyed him suspiciously.

"Just who do you think you are?" the boy sneered, "Acting like you own the place." The stranger smiled smugly at the boy.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tsurubuchi Kyohei," he said, "I am also your new homeroom teacher. So I guess you could say I _do _own the place." The student gulped as a flurry of mutters erupted all around. Some merely gaped at the man before them. He could be no more than eighteen or nineteen years old.

Principal Suwa walked into the classroom at that moment. Upon seeing Kyohei she smiled.

"Wonderful, you're already here," she said.

"Suwa-sensei, is this really our new teacher?" a girl asked. The principal nodded.

"Of course. And you will address him as Tsurubuchi-sensei," she said, looking from student to student, making sure they all understood.

"But what about Yoshida-sensei? Isn't he coming back?" another student asked.

"I'm surprised you aren't aware of it, Akari-san. I'm afraid Yosida-sensei…passed away yesterday," the principal said gravely.

"I-I saw his hand! It was all cut a-and broken. What attacked him? Will it come after us too?" one girl asked, sounding slightly hysterical. Principal Suwa smiled reassuringly at the girl.

"We have already called someone on the matter. Rest assured that you are all in safe hands. Now," she said and bowed to Kyohei, "I am extremely busy. The first few weeks of the school year are always hectic. If you'll excuse me, Tsurubuchi-sensei?" Kyohei bowed back and smiled.

"Of course, thank you." The principal left the room and Kyohei turned back to look at his new class.

"Now," he said, glancing down at the timetable he was holding, "What were you learning in English class?"

"Prepositions…and…"

Sai watched the new teacher, a strange expression on his face. Something was strange about him. A new teacher who was barely older than himself? That wasn't common – wasn't common at all.

* * *

**I know this was short but I hope everyone liked it. Reviews would be highly appreciated!**


End file.
